La balanza del Pegaso
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Meses antes de que se descubriera el romance de Mu y Shiryu… Seiya tuvo que enfrentar un gran problema, elegir entre la Reina de las Cobras, y la diosa de la Sabiduría. Pre de Sin el Permiso de Athena
1. Default Chapter

_Cap. 01_

_De preguntas y besos_

* * *

¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Aquí tienen mi siguiente historia. En Sin el permiso de Athena, Seiya y Shaina son pareja, pero ¿Cómo ocurrió eso??? Aquí está la respuesta ñ.ñ.

* * *

Las nubes pasaban con lentitud a través del cielo, dibujando líneas largas, o pequeñas ovejas, o simplemente formando una gigantesca masa de nubes esponjosas.

El cielo estaba coloreado con las tonalidades del atardecer, y el frío comenzaba a hacerse vagamente presente, creando una atmósfera de somnolencia que causó que el santo de Pegaso bostezara largamente, al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos.

Se encontraba sobre el techo del nuevo hogar de Marín.

Aquella pequeña casita de un solo cuarto había sido destruida tras las batallas contra Hades, Artemisa y otros tantos dioses metiches que siempre salían perdiendo, y ahora, tras haber trabajado arduamente, era una casa más grande, con dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina, una sala comedor, y algunos muebles. No todo era lujo, era bastante modesto, pero al menos Marín estaba muy contenta, lo mismo que Shaina, ya que su casa era muy parecida a la del santo femenino del Águila.

Un pensamiento le llevó a otro, y simplemente estaba demasiado perdido para razonar con lucidez, hasta que un grito llegó a sus oídos.

- ¡NO! ¡Se acabó, me entiendes??

- ¡Afrodita, no seas así, vuelve acá en ese instante?

El santo de Pegaso se enderezó y volteo a ver hacia abajo, no muy lejos de ahí, M.M. y Afrodita se estaban peleando, lo cual últimamente se había vuelto muy común.

- ¡No te pienso perseguir por todo el santuario, maldición, ven para acá!

- ¿No me vas a perseguir?? ¡Pues es lo que has venido haciendo desde Picis!

Seiya se quedó con cara de o.O, al imaginarse a la parejita discutir por todo el camino hasta cerca de la casa de Marín.

- ¡Pero pececito...!

- ¡No me llames Pececito! ¡Para ti, soy Afrodita! ¿Comprendes?? ¡A-FRO-DI-TA! ¡Ni soy "Pececito", ni soy tu "Amorcito" ni tampoco tu "Perra"! ¡COMPRENDISTE??

- ¡Oye, estaba demasiado excitado cuando te llamé de esa manera! ¡Además, tú me llamaste peor!

- ¡Y tú me llamaste travesti!

- ¡Pero...

- ¡No soy ningún travesti!

- Rayos Afrodita, comprende que me enojé.

- ¿Y por que te enojaste? ¿Por qué eres el hombre de la relación?? ¡Por que mi obligación en esto es aceptar que el señor todo poderoso siempre llegue, me empuje contra una pared y me tome a como se le viene en gana??

- ¡No me digas que no te gustó!

- ¡Claro que me gustó, imbécil, lo que no me gustó fue cuando no me dejaste hacerlo a mi!!

En ese punto de la conversación, los colores se le subieron al rostro a Seiya, el cual los observó alejarse continuando con su pelea, de modo que el joven santo de bronce ya no les alcanzaba escuchar.

Seiya soltó un suspiro. Hasta donde estaba enterado, Afrodita y M.M. se habían estado peleando desde hacía un par de semanas, lo cual era bastante extraño, ya que hacía solo un mes, los había visto bastante acarameladitos en Italia, cuando habían ido de visita al hogar de M.M., de echo, se habían escabullido varias veces y reaparecido todos desfajados pero sonrientes.

También estaban Camus y Milo, según sabía, también habían peleado por que el Escorpión había empezado a babear por unas chicas, y eso no le pareció a Camus.

El Pegaso meneó la cabeza nagativamente. Hacía no mucho cuando habían ido a Asgard, Hyoga había mandado al demonio a Fler, y Fler a Hyoga. Ikki y Shaka estaban pasando por unos cuantos problemillas, pero no parecía ser nada grave, Shun estaba en neutral y Shiryu...

La mirada de Seiya se desvió a su derecha, fijándose en su buen amigo.

Estaba sentado, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando al horizonte. El viento jugaba con sus cabellos y con algunas lágrimas cristalinas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Seiya ladeó la cabeza y le observó detenidamente. Shiryu había cambiado mucho. Hacía unos cuantos días había regresado de un pequeño viaje a España, junto con Shura, y se preguntaba si algo le había ocurrido.

Recordaba perfectamente, que antes de partir, el joven estaba muy asustado, y muy triste, pero tras volver de aquél viaje, era más sereno, y enigmático, si es que eso era posible. Si cálida sonrisa aparecía muy de vez en cuando, y sus ojos revelaban nostalgia. Posiblemente era por el abandono de Shunrei.

- Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

Shiryu parpadeó un par de veces y volteó a ver a Seiya, el cual sonrió.

El dragó alargó una mano y Seiya le entregó una moneda.

- Pensaba en muchas cosas, en como anda de cabeza el santuario.

- Um, ya somos dos... eh, Shiryu, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

- Claro.

- ...¿Me devuelves mi moneda?

Una leve risilla brotó de los labios de ambos mientras el dragón entregaba la moneda.

- ¿Sabes?... me pregunto, en donde está esa persona especial... Creo que la única forma de encontrarla es a través de un beso... pero las personas que he besado, todas me han sabido igual.

- Vaya Seiya, no sabía que fueras un experto en besos.

- Que mas quisiera... pero he besado a Hilda, a Fler, jeje, ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Claro, estábamos jugando en Asgard a la botella, por poco y te matan Sigfred y Hyoga.

- También Hagen, no se te olvide.

- Y Shaka, cuando tuve que besar a Ikki y él tenía que adivinar quien había sido.

- Recuerdo que te persiguió por todo el salón.

- Si... y por poco me rostiza.

- Pero te agachaste y el rostizado fué Alberich.

- Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre los amigos.

- No comprendo Shiryu, ¿Cuándo voy a encontrar yo a esa persona?

- Seiya, cuando llegue tu momento, tú lo sabrás.

- No estarás pensando que soy muy chico para el amor, ¿Verdad?

- No Seiya... es cierto, que solamente tenemos 15 y 16 años, pero no somos niños, somos hombres... hombres jóvenes, pero hombres al final... Perdimos nuestra inocencia hace mucho, y podemos hacer lo que se nos venga en gana... y tu lo sabes.

Shiryu hizo una pausa y se quedó meditando un momento.

- Pero no puedes esperar que todo se resuelva con un beso, y menos aún si no sabes reconocer un beso de amigos, a un beso con un amigo lejano, o a una pareja.

- Esque...

- Si hubiera alguna forma de explicarte que...

Los ojos de Shiryu mostraron una duda durante un par de segundos, pero después, en sus labios afloró una sonrisa.

- Ven acá.

El dragón tomó entre sus manos el rostro del moreno y lo acercó hacia si mismo, creando una leve tensión en el cuerpo del Pegaso.

Los labios de ambos jóvenes se rozaron, y un escalofrío se deslizó por la espalda de Seiya, el cual instintivamente cerró los ojos.

Con maestría, el joven de cabellos azabache exploró el interior de la boca de Seiya, el cual estaba totalmente rendido a aquellas caricias, mientras sus manos subían hasta el cuello de Shiryu, quien, a la falta de aire, lo soltó.

Las mejillas del joven se tiñeron apenas de un leve rubor, el cual desapareció al instante.

- ¿Alguna vez has sentido eso con las personas que has besado?

- N-no... nunca.

Shiryu sonrió.

- Nosotros somos amigos, casi hermanos... nuestra unión es lo suficientemente fuerte para que ese beso no signifique nada, mas que mucho cariño... Cuando encuentres a esa persona, compara sus besos al que te acabo de dar, y te juro que encontrarás todas las respuestas que necesitas. Y si deseas saber como buscarla, recuerda que amor, es pensar en alguien no con la mente, sino con el corazón, y ser capaz de entregarle todo lo que está dentro de tu alma... y de tu cuerpo.

La mirada del dragón se nubló con tristeza mientras observaba la lejana casa de Aries.

- Pero recuerda también que el amor duele, Seiya.

- Lo recordaré.

Shiryu saltó del techo y se despidió con una mano de Seiya.

- Tengo que descansar, voy a la cámara del patriarca, mi maestro ya debe estar cansado de esperarme.

- Yo me voy a quedar en casa de Mu, con Kiki, ¿No te quieres quedar?

- ...no, gracias...

El joven comenzó a alejarse, y Seiya le siguió a cada paso, manteniéndose pensativo.

- Una persona por la que darías todo... en cualquier instante...

Seiya cerró sus ojos y en su mente se dibujaron unos profundos ojos azules, y una dulce sonrisa.

Los ojos del Pegaso se abrieron de golpe y su corazón le dio un vuelco.

- Saori-San....

* * *

Y pues hasta aquí se queda el primer capi, ¡Espero les haya gustado!!!

Lady Grayson


	2. Verdades

_Cap. 02_

_Revelaciones de penas y alegrías_

* * *

_Aquella noche todo era algarabía y música. Uno de los guardias del santuario cumplía años y todos estaban bastante pasados de copas. La fiesta era al aire libre, con una enorme parrilla que se habían conseguido los guardias y alrededor de una gigantesca fogata._

_- ¡Oh vamos, jefa, solamente es un reto chiquito!!_

_- ¡Si, no creo que algo malo le pase por eso!!_

_Shaina sonrió divertida detrás de la máscara y volteó a ver a Marín. Las manos de la cobra se movieron rápidamente y Marín le contestó de la misma forma, hablando en su lenguaje exclusivo de señales, y terminaron con una sonrisa._

_- Cumpliremos el reto._

_- ¿Cumpliremos?_

_- Marín me va a ayudar._

_- ¡HURRA!!!_

_- WOAAAAA, BRAVO, BRAVOO!_

_Todos los hombres comenzaron a gritar y a chiflar, mientras ambas amazonas se levantaban y caminaban al centro de la reunión, alrededor de la enorme fogata._

_Comenzaron a sonar tambores y algunos otros instrumentos musicales, mientras los guardias gritaban con alegría y otros tantos chiflaban._

_Las manos de Shaina se elevaron por sobre su cabeza mientras sus caderas ondeaban lentamente, al tiempo que Marín se acercaba por su espalda._

_Las manos de la amazona del Águila descendieron por el cuello de la cobra y pasaron por en medio de sus pechos, bajando al estómago y abrazándole, mientras el ondeo de las caderas de ambas se hacía mas intenso._

_Los guardias se callaron y observaron totalmente idiotizados la danza._

_Shaina se dio vuelta y desató la tela blanca que rodeaba la estrecha cintura de Marín, y la enredó en el cuello de la pelirroja, jalándola lentamente y volviéndola a enroscar, esta vez en su cintura, haciendo que la joven se moviera a su antojo._

_Al otro lado de la fogata, había alguien que miraba con especial atención la danza. Las flamas solamente hacían ver más excitante a la amazona de cabellos verdes._

_Los ojos del joven estaban fijos en las manos de Marín, imaginando que eran las propias. Era completamente obvio que ambas chicas estaban jugando con la bola de "hombres presas de sus hormonas". Ellas dos eran buenas amigas, y podían jugar de esa manera sin sentirse ofendidas, o asqueadas._

_Finalmente, Marín tomó con fuerza la nuca de la peliverde y la acercó a ella, mientras la otra le abrazaba seductoramente, y los labios de sus máscaras de plata se unían en un beso._

_Ahí si, fue mas de lo que cualquiera pudo haber soportado, y la gran mayoría, por no decir que todos los guardias salieron corriendo a algún rinconcito apartado de la fiesta, dejando resonar solamente las carcajadas de ambas amazonas y de las jóvenes aprendices, las cuales felicitaron efusivamente a sus maestras por tan buen espectáculo y por haberles dado una lección a esos idiotas._

- ¡Heeeey!! ¿Hola?? ¡La tierra llamando a Jabu!!

- ¿Eh?

El santo del unicornio volteó sorprendido a ver a Ichi, el cual sonreír de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Ya despertaste del coma?

- Te estamos hablando desde hace rato, amigo.

- Lo siento.

- ¡Bah, apuesto a que estaba pensando en la señorita Shaina!

- ¡Después del espectáculo de hace una semana, cualquiera piensa en ella!

- ¡Y en la señorita Marín!

- Pero la señorita Marín ya tiene al joven Aioria.

Jabu escuchó a sus compañeros, Ichi y Nachi se codeaban hablando de las sensuales amazonas del recinto.

- Pero bueno, tal parece que el buen jabu piensa ir detrás de la jefa.

- ¡Pero que estás diciendo!!

- ¡Oh vamos jabu, lo sabemos! Babeas cada vez que la señorita Shaina te pasa por enfrente.

- ¡Y tu que sabes de..

- Se mas que tu, mi amigo.

Ichi se cruzó de brazos.

- Por si no recuerdas, YO si me atreví a decirle a una de las amazonas que me gustaba, la perseguí varios meses, ¡Y mírame! Somos novios, y hasta su rostro he visto.

Jabu bajó la mirada. Como se arrepentía de que él y sus compañeros le hubieran guardado respeto a Shaina y bajado sus miradas cuando ella perdió su máscara en la batalla contra Hades… le gustaría saber tanto de que color eran sus ojos…

- Y hablando de la Reina de Jabu…

El joven levantó de golpe la mirada y en efecto, acercándose venía Shaina, tan hermosa como siempre, con su ropa de entrenamiento.

El viento hizo su aparición en ese instante, moviendo el cabello a media espalda de la amazona.

- Puedo saber que tanto hacen, haraganes.

- Lo sentimos, señorita Shaina, es solo que…

- Lo que sea, háganme favor de desaparecer de mi vista, que tengo que reunirme con alguien.

La amazona les hizo a un lado y continuó su camino.

- ¡Que esperas, ve!

Ichi le dio un empujón al unicornio, el cual tropezó un poco y salió corriendo en dirección a Shaina.

- ¡Señorita!

- ¿Qué quieres?

Jabu se congeló frente a la amazona, la cual tenía los brazos cruzados y esa endemoniada e intimidante máscara.

- ¡USTEDMEGUSTAMUCHO!!!

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe, afortunadamente, Jabu no pudo notarlo.

De improviso, el chico lanzó su mano hacia la máscara de Shaina, intentando arrebatársela, pero ella fue más rápida y tomó la muñeca del chico, haciendo presión y provocando que se arrodillara frente a ella.

- No se que estupideces estás planeando, Jabu, pero mejor las olvidas.

- ¡Se que alguien ya ha visto su rostro, que usted lo ama y que él no le corresponde!

Shaina frunció el ceño. ¿A dónde quería ir Jabu con todas esas estupideces?

- ¿Y que con eso? ¿Desde cuando te convertiste en mi mamá?

Desde lejos, los otros santos de bronce estaban mas que sorprendidos por la ineptitud de Jabu para declarársele a la amazona.

- Pero que idiota.

- Mínimo lo descuartiza.

Jabu mientras tanto estaba más que nervioso. Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, y sinceramente, esa no era la forma en que se había imaginado su declaración, pero las palabras se le habían escapado.

- Y-yo… he estudiado las leyes del santuario.

- ¿Y que quieres? ¿Qué te felicite?

- No, quiero que me diga quién es él, para partirle la cara, recuperar su honor y casarme con usted.

Ahí si los demás santos de bronce se fueron hasta el suelo. Shaina se mantuvo en silencio.

- Así que… piensas reclamarme como una cosa, o como un premio.

- …

Una estruendosa carcajada surgió de la garganta de la amazona.

- Por favor, Jabu, jamás podrías tocarle un solo cabello.

- ¡Soy muy fuerte!

- No lo suficiente, niño, y ahora no me molestes, que tengo cosas que hacer.

La amazona dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar, dejando a Jabu con la palabra en la boca.

- Vaya mi amigo.

- A eso es a lo que yo llamo una declaración altamente romántica.

- Si Jabu, ¡La tenías rendida a tus pies!!

- Grrr, ¡Cállense, ya verán como acabaré enamorando a la señorita Shaina!!

La amazona le escuchó desde lejos y esbozó una sonrisa.

La noticia de que el unicornio estaba enamorado de ella no era nada nuevo, ella se había dado cuenta desde hacía mucho, pero su corazón ya tenía dueño.

Un leve sollozo escapó de su garganta mientras entraba a su casa y se apoyaba en la puerta.

Claro, ella ya tenía un dueño… mismo que había tomado su corazón, lo había fascinado, enamorado, y finalmente se lo había guardado al bolsillo, olvidando por completo que estaba ahí.

La amazona retiró su máscara y se dirigió a su pequeña cocina, buscando alguna cosa para cenar, pero a pesar de que tenía cosas lo suficientemente apetitosas para cualquiera, a ella no le parecían algo suficiente.

En ese instante, alguien tocó a la puerta.

- ¿Quién?

- Soy yo, Shaina.

- Pasa.

La puerta se abrió revelando a la amazona de cabellos como el fuego, vestida con sus habituales ropas de entrenamiento y su máscara.

- Siento llegar tarde.

- ¿Tarde? Marín quedamos de vernos ayer, a esta hora.

- Lo se… esque… pasó algo importante.

Shaina levantó una ceja. La usual voz neutra de Marín sonaba distinta, más enamorada, más perdida e ilusionada.

- ¿Qué dices si nos relajamos?

La amazona del águila estuvo de acuerdo y ambas se dirigieron a un pequeño espacio privado.

Tras mucho rogarle a Athena, esta había accedido a darles un espacio exclusivo para ellas, tanto en casa de Shaina como de Marín, y este era un cuarto de baño aparte.

Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por azulejos blancos, el techo era un enorme espejo del que guindaba un candelabro con pequeñas gotas de vidrio en formas de diamantes, y al centro estaba una bañera en forma de fuente con forma de cobra, y de su boca emanaban abundantes cantidades de agua, obviamente, en casa de Marín, la fuente tenía forma de Águila.

Ambas se despojaron de sus ropas y las dejaron en alguna esquina. La amazona pelirroja se retiró la máscara y volteó a ver a Shaina, quien le observaba fijamente.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Nada…

Pero en realidad si ocurría algo. El rostro de Marín era fuerte. Hermoso, pero de facciones fuertes, toda una guerrera de preciosos ojos azules, al igual que su hermano. Y ella… la amazona malvada y cruel, tenía un rostro delicado de princesa.

- ¿Shaina?

- ¿Qué?

- Tú sabes que somos buenas amigas, y yo quería que… tú fueras la primera en ver esto.

Tras decirlo, la amazona retiró la toalla con la que cubría su cuerpo, dejando a la vista en medio de sus pechos, solo unos centímetros mas abajo, la perfecta imagen de la cabeza de un león, y la inscripción "Leo´s" en manuscrito.

- ¡Por la diosa Athena! ¡Marín, eso es…

- Mi marca de propiedad…

- ¡KYAAAAA, FELICIDADES!!

Ambas amazonas se abrazaron con fuerza.

- Pero cariño, ¡Ahora entiendo por que no viniste!

- ¡Fue hermoso Shaina, ven, deja que te cuente!

Ambas amazonas se sentaron en medio del agua y conversaron largo rato, Marín extasiada con su historia y Shaina feliz por su amiga, y triste a la vez por si misma.

Un par de horas mas tarde, Marín ya se había ido, totalmente feliz por lo acontecido en los últimos dos días, mientras que Shaina se escabulló de su casa intentando no ser notada por nadie.

Se sentó cerca de los doce templos y miró aquellas gigantescas casas. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla.

Marín pronto se casaría, y sería reconocida como "Marín, Santo Femenino del Águila y esposa del santo dorado Aioria de Leo".

Shaina suspiró, como le gustaría que su nombre cambiara algún día a "Shaina, santo femenino de la Cobra y esposa del santo de bronce Seiya, portador de la armadura divina de Pegaso"

Si, era un nombre bastante largo… pero también bastante hermoso.

- Desde cuando a las cobras les gusta ver las estrellas.

- No lo se, ¿Desde cuando a los escorpiones les gusta congelarse con los Acuarios?

Milo sonrió a la respuesta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

- No te interesa.

- Oh vamos, no te afecta en nada si me dices.

Shaina volteó a ver al escorpión.

- Lo de siempre.

- Ha, ya entiendo, entonces andamos en los mismos problemas.

- ¿Te peleaste con Acuario?

- Lo de siempre.

Ambos rieron.

No lejos de ahí, Jabu observaba atentamente a "su" señorita Shaina platicando animadamente con el escorpión.

- Con que era él, ¿No? Ahora entiendo por que la señorita Shaina dijo que yo no podría tocarle un solo cabello, ¡Es un santo dorado!... pero, y si…

(Mente de Jabu)

- ¡Camus de acuario, debes creer en mis palabras, Milo te pone los cuernos con Shaina!

- ¡BUAAAAA, NO ES POSIBLE! Jabu, eres tan bueno, ¡Gracias por decirme!

En eso llegan Milo y Shaina muy agarraditos de la mano y rodeados de corazones.

- ¡ASÍ QUE ERA CIERTO!

- ¡o.O Camus! ¡Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Y por que te preocupa lo que diga Camus? ¡No dijiste que ya habías terminado con él??

- Eh, bueno, Shaina, esque yo…

- ¡Me mentiste!

Shaina empieza a llorar como Magdalena.

- ¡Me fuiste infiel! ¡EJECUCIÓN AURORA!!

- ¡Waaaaaaa!!

Milo tirado en el suelo y congelado, Jabu se acerca y lo pisa.

- No eres merecedor de alguien como la señorita Shaina.

- ¡OH, Jabu, no sabías que fueras tan varonil!

(Fuera de la mente de Jabu)

- ¡Siii, sería genial!

Voltea a ver a Shaina y Milo, pero ellos ya no están.

- ¡o.O! ¡Se me escaparon!!

Subiendo las escaleras rumbo al templo de escorpión, Milo observaba atentamente a Shaina.

Traía una blusa de manga corta blanca, lo suficientemente gruesa para que no se le notara nada, y unos pantalones de algodón del mismo color, con los pies descalzos.

- ¿Que tanto me miras? Creí que te gustaba Camus.

- Oh vamos nena, no me malinterpretes… sabes que eres como una hermanita para mi.

Shaina sonrió ante el comentario.

Era bastante extraño, ella y el escorpión tenían una pequeñísima relación de secretos. Cada vez que tenían un problema grande en verdad acudían el uno al otro.

- ¿Sabes Shaina?

- ¿Qué?

- Los santos dorados tenemos la opción de escoger un protegido.

- No estarás pensando en tomarme como alumna, recuerda que nací bajo el signo de Aries.

- Eso ya lo se, pero te puedo hacer mi hermanita menor.

Shaina se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a Milo.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro, sabes que a las amazonas solamente le pueden ver el rostro sin que haya problemas sus familiares, como es con Marín y Touma.

- Aja.

- Si te nombro mi hermanita menor, ¡No habrá problema!

- O sea que lo único que quieres es verme la cara ¬¬.

- ¡No, Shaina, anda ven, que ya tengo preparado todo para eso!

Tras decirlo, Milo tomó de la mano a la joven y salieron corriendo escaleras arriba, llegando después de un rato hasta el templo del escorpión.

- Mira, póntelo.

Shaina observó el collar que Milo le ofrecía, con un escorpión, y la parte de atrás, estaba escrito el nombre de la amazona.

- Así no habrá problemas.

- ¡Gracias Milo!

La amazona sonrió abiertamente mientras Milo le colocaba el collar.

- Ahora bien hermanita, se que tienes problemas, y lo mejor es que me cuentes.

Shaina aceptó con la cabeza y tomó asiento cerca del escorpión, emitiendo un largo suspiro, que desapareció toda su efusividad de minutos atrás.

- Es Seiya…

Milo escuchó largo rato las palabras de la joven, como Seiya le había roto las ilusiones después de la batalla contra Poseidón, y las veces en que le había llamado una buena amiga, recalcándole de mala manera que ella no tenía esperanzas con el Pegaso.

El escorpión frunció el ceño observando las lágrimas de Shaina caer, y apretó sus puños.

Seiya se las pagaría por hacer sufrir a su hermanita.

* * *

N/A: Ummm, se me hizo algo aburridillo el capi, pero de todas formas lo terminé. 

A partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner muuuuuy buenas.

**Aeterno:** Hola!! Me alegra que hayas comenzado a leer mis historias, y pues te puedo adelantar que la historia SI está interesante, al menos desde mi punto de vista (y algo pervertida también en un futuro ñ.ñU) Este capi se me hace medio aburridón, pero de todas formas era necesario para eventos futuros, ¡Espero te haya gustado, y gracias por tu mensaje!

**Shadir:** ¡LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE ME DEJÓ REVIEW EN ESTA HISTORIA, SOY TAAAN FELIZ!!! … ya calmada, tienes mucha razón, muy poquitos escribimos historias serias con Seiya de protagonista, pero esque sinceramente, ese niño es un amor como bobo. El dilema amoroso de Seiyita va a comenzar en el siguiente capítulo, quepor cierto, va a estar algo fuerte, ¡Espero que te vaya a gustar!

Saludos a todos los que leen, y muchas gracias ñ.ñ.

Lady Grayson


	3. Robemos nuestra inocencia

_Cap. 03_

_Robemos nuestra inocencia

* * *

_

Era ya bastante tarde, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento intensamente, y en las gradas para llegar ala casa de Aries, se encontraba Seiya.

- ¡Soy un hombre, puedo hacerlo!

Y con dichas palabras subió tres escalones, se detuvo y sintió las piernas de chicle. Se volteó y volvió a bajar por milésima vez en lo que iba de la noche.

- Tal vez mañana… pero. ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

Y subió de nuevo, esta vez solo dos escalones cuando volvió a bajar, y esta vez, se dejó caer al suelo frustrado.

Acababa recién de descubrir que estaba enamorado de la señorita Saori, o al menos así le parecía a él, pero, ¿Cómo se lo decía? No tenía valor suficiente para hacerlo. Ya una vez había sentido que se lo diría, y fue en la batalla contra Artemisa, pero ahora sería distinto.

Miró en dirección a las doce casas y bufó algo enojado.

- Una… dos… tres… ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

El moreno se puso de pié de golpe y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, subiendo todos los escalones y llegando muy pronto a la casa de Aries, donde pasó tan rápido que apenas y se le notó, pero sus habitantes estaban dormidos como para ponerle atención al cosmos de Seiya pasando como ráfaga.

Una situación similar se dio en las demás casas, mientras Seiya corría y su cerebro le gritaba que se detuviera y corriera en sentido contrario, pero el chico estaba cargado de demasiada adrenalina y emoción por decirle en ese preciso instante que amaba a la señorita Saori que no le puso atención a las alarmas de salir huyendo.

Su carrera continuó y pasó velozmente por la casa de escorpión, y tras salir, se detuvo totalmente congelado. ¿Había sido su imaginación, o Shaina estaba en la sala, recargada en las piernas de Milo y llorando??

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se disponía a entrar, cuando se encontró cara a cara con Milo, quien le cortó la entrada.

- Eh, ah…. Hola Milo, me pregunté si…

De repente, las palabras se le atoraron a Seiya en la garganta al ver como el santo de escorpión le apuntaba con su aguja escarlata.

- Tienes tres segundos antes de que comience a agujerarte, caballito… uno… dos…

No había dicho tres, cuando Seiya salió corriendo despavorido, y bastante confundido, ya que estaba seguro de lo que había visto.

Mientras tanto, en escorpión, Milo regresó con su hermanita y la observó, limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Vamos nena, esa cara tan bonita no se ve bien llena de lágrimas.

- No molestes.

- Oh, ahora estás enojada.

Milo se acercó y la abrazó juguetonamente.

- Ahora si parecemos hermanos.

- n.nU

Entre tanto, Seiya ya estaba bastante cerca de las habitaciones del patriarca. Observó el enorme salón frente a él y pasó saliva.

Entró en silencio, pues sabía que tanto Dokho como Shiryu tenían el sueño muy ligero, y ambos estaban durmiendo en ese lugar.

Caminó a pasos cortos y silenciosos y pasó por detrás del trono del patriarca, subiendo cuidadosamente las escaleras.

- Saori-san debe estar dormida… llego, la despierto, le digo, la beso, y me voy. No, mejor llego, la beso, la despierto, ella se entera y me voy… oh rayos, debí traer algunas rosas.

El Pegaso movió sus dedos verdaderamente nervioso mientras entraba a la habitación de Athena, pero para su sorpresa, la luz estaba encendida y la diosa no estaba por ningún lado.

- Bueno, creo que puedo practicar un poco mas.. haber, "Saori-san, tu eres linda, y tierna, y sabia, y usas vestidos muy lindos y…." No, va a creer que le vengo a pedir dinero.

El chico se rascó la cabeza.

- "Saori-san, vengo a decirte que te amo"… demasiado rudo.

Se miró en un espejo y se apuntó con el dedo.

- "¡Escucha bien, Saori, YO soy el hombre, y TU la mujer, así que debo decirte que desde hace tiempo estoy enamorado de ti, y espero que me correspondas, ¿Comprendes???!"

El chico bufó derrotado.

- Demasiado machista…

- S-Seiya… ¿Tú estás enamorado de mí?

El Pegaso se quedó de una pieza y miró el espejo, donde encontró el reflejo de la diosa, y la mandíbula se le fue al suelo, mientras volteaba a verla y se pegaba a la pared.

Ahí estaba ella, envuelta en una toalla y escurriendo de agua, los hombros desnudos y levemente sonrojada, con sus profundos ojos azules clavados en los castaños de Seiya.

- Yo… Saori-san, lo siento, no debí venir.

- ¿Me amas?

Seiya pasó saliva. Todo estaba avanzando demasiado rápido, y no estaba yendo a como él lo había planeado, ¡Rayos, ni siquiera lo había planeado!

- Si Saori-san…

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él. La cercanía de la joven, tan prácticamente desnuda hizo que el joven Pegaso se pusiera algo nervioso, pero aún así, de alguna manera consiguió despegarse de la pared y caminar hacia ella.

- Te amo… y me acabo de dar cuenta… no quería perder tiempo para decírtelo.

Susurró el chico tomando la barbilla de la joven en sus manos, haciéndola sonreír.

- He esperado mucho tiempo para escuchar que me amas.

Seiya sonrió, aunque muy dentro de él, sentía que algo andaba mal, y que no debería estarle diciendo esas palabras a Saori, pero una vez mas, ignoró esas voces.

Ella cerró sus ojos e hizo una clara invitación, la cal fue tomada por Seiya, quien se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de la diosa una vez… dos… y después, le ocupó por completo.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica que iba de arriba hacia abajo y le causaba escalofríos, aquél beso era distinto a cualquier otro, y lentamente se volvía mas apasionado.

Tal vez era que llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando el uno por el otro, pero ahora que se tenían, no se dejarían ir tan fácilmente.

Las manos de la diosa se colocaron sobre el pecho del Pegaso sin romper el beso y lo empujó, haciéndolo tropezar y caer en su cama, haciéndolo que se diera un santo guamazo en la espalda al contacto con la piedra.

- Ay…

- :P Lo siento n.n.

Seiya se quedó idiotizado al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la joven, y no perdiendo más tiempo, volvió a besarla. Pero sus manos se encontraron con los hombros desnudos de ella, y a juzgar por la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Saori, se podría decir que el contacto le agradó.

El joven Pegaso se sintió confundido por un momento, ya que si antes estaba preocupado por que las cosas fueran rápido, ahora la estaba AÚN mas.

La presión del cuerpo de la diosa sobre el suyo, y el hecho de que el muslo de ella estuviera inconscientemente apretado sobre su entrepierna era una verdadera alarma de peligro, pero… se sentía bien.

- Seiya…

Y ahí si, el chico perdió el control.

Llevó una de sus manos a la toalla de la diosa y desamarró el simple nudo que la mantenía en su lugar, para después mandar a volar la húmeda tela, y dejar que sus manos recorrieran la espalda desnuda de la chica, quien rió levemente.

- Me haces cosquillas.

- Creo que le haré más que eso… Saori-san.

Ella sonrió pícaramente y le insistió en que se enderezara un poco, a lo cual Seiya obedeció, dándole espacio a la joven de cabellos violetas a que le quitara la camisa, dando paso a un nuevo y seductor beso, el cual causó mas de mil sensaciones al Pegaso cuando sintió los senos desnudos y aún cargados de algunas gotitas de ella presionándose sobre su piel seca y ciertamente caliente después de la corrediza que había echo por las doce casas.

Los términos de lo que iban a suceder estaban dichos, y no iban a darle marcha atrás. No importaba que tan rápido fuera, o que tan inmoral pudiera parecer.

Las manos de la diosa comenzaron a recorrer curiosamente el cuerpo de su próximo amante, y Seiya sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas horas, y ahora, la joven pareja se encontraba el uno en los brazos del otro, Athena dormida, y Seiya mirando fijamente al techo, demasiado confundido.

Ahora que había estado tan íntimamente con Athena, se sentía confundido. No era como otras ocasiones, en que la veía y el suelo se le movía. Había sido algo hermoso, si, después de todo, había sido su primera vez.

Dejó escapar una risilla al saberse el primero de los santos de bronce en perder la virginidad. O al menos eso creía él.

Desvió su mirada hasta Saori y sonrió débilmente, agradeciendo que hubiera estado preparado para un momento así, y todo se lo debía a su "maestro"

Y no pudo evitar recordarlo.

_- Seiya, te digo que es normal._

_- Pero…_

_- Pero nada, mira, ya tienes edad para eso, no es como si te estuvieras convirtiendo en un monstruo, o algo por el estilo, ¿Ok?_

_Seiya aceptó con la cabeza._

_- Mañana, Marín va a salir con algunas amigas, tengo entendido._

_- Si, así es._

_- Quero que cierres la puerta, que la bloquees, que tapes con lo que tengas esa ventana y que todo quede entre tú, y tú. Tranquilízate, explora todo lo que tengas que explorar, y recuerda que Marín va a regresar hasta pasado mañana, por lo que no debes temer que alguien te descubra._

_- Pero… como voy a saber que encuentro eso de… de… eso que tu dices._

_El chico le guiñó el ojo._

_- Créeme, es inconfundible._

_Tras decirlo, le palmeó el hombro y comenzó a alejarse un par de pasos. Pero recordó algo y se dio la vuelta._

_- Por cierto, cualquier cosa que sientas que te estorbe, sobre todo la ropa, no hay ningún problema, quítalo de tu camino._

_Ya totalmente sonrojado, el chico aceptó con la cabeza, y su buen amigo se retiró haciéndole una señal de victoria._

Seiya abrió los ojos y rió por lo bajo. Ese día había descubierto muchas cosas, las cuales eran nada comparadas con lo que acababa de pasar con _su_ diosa.

- Jeje… gracias por los consejos, Aioria.

Y sin más que pensar, el joven Pegaso se quedó profundamente dormido, sin interesarle mas nada que la hermosa mujer que dormía en sus brazos…

* * *

N/A: QUE ONDA???

Como pueden ver, a Seiya y a Saori ya se les hizo, pero, tal vez, su relación no es correcta, y el corazón de Seiya es de alguien más y él ni se ha dado cuenta.

Espero les haya gustado, y los veo luego, ya que en el siguiente capi, se enterarán de si los sentimientos de estos dos son reales, o solo una farsa.

**Lyrou** – Tu no te des por vencida y sigue publicando, ¡Mucha suerte!!

**Lupina Black** – Jajaja, la verdad es que si va a haber bronca, y una que otra cachetada, pero eso va a ser más delante. Como puedes ver en este capi, la diosa va ganando terreno, pero eso no le durará mucho.

**Shadir** – Jeje, esque es un hermano sobre protector, y más delante, el que sea su "hermano" va a ser de gran ayuda, ya que Shaina va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible en una situación peligrosa. La imaginación de Jabu va a traer grandes problemas, y más por que él SI va a poner en marcha su plan, lo que no sabe, es que no le va a salir como lo tenía planeado.

Gracias por los comentarios, y espero les haya gustado.

_Lady Grayson_


End file.
